12 Moments, SasuNaru
by black laurel
Summary: Twelve moments of the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. "There was a time when Naruto thought that he could change Sasuke. He no longer believed so." SasuNaru, one-shot. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


**Author's Notes:** Another one of these. (There's a GaaNaru one too.) Once again, this was inspired by the lovely **Demion69**´s fic **Brits like their lovelife spiced**. I did this using basically the same method. You listen to a random song and write during it, and then the next song, and the next one, and so forth. The difference is that I "tampered" with my writing afterwards. (Copy paste is such a useful thing, don't you think?)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Not making any profit either.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, mentions of sex (nothing with details), some swearing (only one use of "the f-word" if I recall correctly), some OOC-ness and jumping time patterns.

**1. Big Blue**** Dress**** by**** Cranius**

Sasuke cringed while looking at his uke-shirt. Why Orochimaru forced him to wear the thing…Well, he'd rather not think about that.

…He really needed to get out of Otokagure soon. He hadn't managed to stalk Naruto in a while, anyway. It's about time he paid a visit…

**2. Hateful of Love by the Kooks**

Naruto really despised Sasuke sometimes.

…Okay, so maybe he didn't. But he thought Sasuke to be jerk, nonetheless. The way he showed up whenever he pleased and left often quite suddenly… It really made Naruto frustrated.

**3. Matkalla kotiin by Kaija Koo**

It was one of the rare peaceful moments between them. They lay on the bed, bodies intertwined. Naruto was nearly asleep, but Sasuke was wide awake. It was nearly the time Sasuke had to leave.

"I wish you'd stay home", Naruto mumbled, his words barely understandable. Sasuke never answered, and Naruto fell asleep. By the time he awoke, Sasuke was long gone.

**4. Under These Stars by Eskobar**

"You don't really give a fuck about me, do you?" Naruto asked during one of their briefer meetings.

Sasuke looked at him contemplatively for a while. Then he nodded. Neither of them really knew what the nod meant.

**5.**** Dirty Harry by Gorillaz and Bootie Brown**

Sometimes Sasuke wondered how he ended up in a situation like this. Balancing his time between Orochimaru and Naruto was…interesting, for the lack of better word.

He didn't really think he needed either of them; they were just means to an end. Sometimes Naruto made him wonder, but then he thought about Itachi and everything made sense again.

Means to an end. That's all. Yes.

**6.**** Savu hälvenee by Kaija Koo**

There was a time when Naruto thought that he could change Sasuke. He no longer believed so. He had learned to accept the truth, but the price he had paid for that revelation was high. The scars would never fade. The ones on the inside tended to be tricky like that.

**7.**** Viisi vuodenaikaa by Kaija Koo**

Naruto still dreamed of becoming Hokage. The fact that he was…intimate with a missing nin didn't really matter, you know? No really, it didn't.

…That's what Naruto told himself anyway. Maybe this weird relationship he had with Sasuke would be his downfall. He couldn't quite bring himself to regret.

**8.**** Hotel California by Eagles**

They were fighting again. This had never, in all the years they had known each other, been a rare occurrence. The fact that rather than ending in sullen silences their fights these days usually ended with groping, well… That was a completely different matter all together.

**9.**** Näytää hyvältä by Kapasiteettiyksikkö**

Naruto was lying on the floor, laughing rather hysterically. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, sulking. Not that he'd admit it.

"I still can't "-wheeze-" believe that happened!" he forced the words out, his laughter making them hard to understand.

You could practically see the little stormy cloud – with bolts of lightning and all – above Sasuke's head. It was hardly his fault that they had been nearly caught having sex on Tsunade's desk. So what if he had been the one to pin Naruto on it? So what if it was a ridiculous risk to take? It still wasn't Sasuke's fault. No way.

Sasuke growled low in his throat. He really hoped Naruto's hysteria would fade soon.

**10.**** Allah ja Jahve by Mariska**

Above everything else Sasuke was an avenger. He refused to let anything get between him and his revenge. Even Naruto. No matter what, he must have his revenge. Because of that it was hard for him to understand why every time he left Naruto's side it hurt. It wasn't supposed to. It wasn't meant to. Sasuke hated being confused.

**11.**** 5.15 A.M. by Mark Knopfler**

There was snow on the roof that Naruto sat on. It was cold and wet but Naruto didn't mind. It was rare to see snow in Konoha, after all. He kind of wished Sasuke was there so that he could have thrown a snowball at him. The moon was bright and big up in the sky, and it made the snow glitter like silver. Naruto sneezed.

**12.**** All Alone by Gorillaz and Roots Manuva**

Sometimes Naruto wondered what Sakura would say if she knew. Or Kakashi. Tsunade would be furious, he was sure. "Sakura-chan would probably be heart-broken", he mused, feeling more than a bit guilty. He had no idea how Kakashi would react. That man was way too unpredictable.

Whatever they reactions may have been in the situation, Naruto was still determined to keep them in the dark. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right?

**Author's Notes: **Comments on the songs:

1. Big Blue Dress by Cranius: ...Ookaay. This is how it goes: "I've been kicking ass since the dawn of time, I'm just a killing man that's reached my killing prime. (a lot of other stuuuf and:) So why, I ask, this doesn't make much sense, that a man of my stature should have to wear a dress?" Oh yes.

2. Hateful of Love by the Kooks: Pretty much perfect.

3. Matkalla kotiin by Kaija Koo: The title means (basicly) "On the way to home" in English. To all the other Finns out there: "I admit and regret nothing!"

4. Under These Stars by Eskobar: Again? Oh well. It's a pretty good song so why not.

5. Dirty Harry By Gorillaz and Bootie Brown: ...Why not.

6. Savu hälvenee by Kaija Koo: The title pretty much means "The smoke clears". But seriously, wasn't one enough? I feel a bit humiliated now... (Sorry to all the Kaija Koo fans out there but... This is not good for my reputation. :P)

7. Viisi vuodenaikaa by Kaija Koo: ...Oh you have got to be kidding me... Anyway, the title means "Five seasons".

8. Hotel California by Eagles: ...Umm. Whatever?

9. Näyttää hyvältä by Kapasiteettiyksikkö: This doesn't really work but whatever... The title means basically "Looking good".

10. Allah ja Jahve by Mariska: I really don't like this song all that much... The title means "Allah and Jahve".

11. 5.15 A.M. by Mark Knopfler: ...What is this song? I've never seen it before. Where did it come from?!

12. All Alone by Gorillaz and Roots Manuva: A pretty good one to end this.

I would really appreciate if you reviewed. Yes I would.


End file.
